


Harry's Journal: First Summer

by Kateri



Series: Harry's Journal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer Harry continues to record his thoughts and ponder the big questions... like which Weasley is the biggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #13- July

**Author's Note:**

> More cracky journal entries from sexually percocious and yet oblivious Harry

Journal # 13 -July

Dudley got in trouble today, Aunt Petunia was screaming about her little Dudley being too young to be taken astray by Jezebels. She threw a bunch of stuff in the garbage. I tried to find out what Dudley had that would make Aunt Petunia yell at him like that but all I found were some magazines.

In one there was a good picture of a girl going down on a bloke. There was also this neat article about stimulating the bollocks while tonguing a guy’s cock but I didn’t have time to read all of it before Aunt Petunia came out and wanted to know why I wasn’t done with the gardening.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal #14 – July

Overheard Aunt Petunia telling Uncle Vernon that Dudley needed the talk, he seemed real happy about that. He got real angry though at Aunt Petunia when she said that maybe they should say something to me.

I wonder what this talk is, if they've ever wanted to yell at me before they just do it.

Uncle Vernon got yelled at when he told Aunt Petunia something about a trollop’s own responsibility. She said she wasn’t going to have that kind of language in her house. I wonder what a trollop is and why they were talking about one.


	3. Entry 15 august

Journal #15 – August 

The twins tried to convince me that playing Quidditch at the Burrow counted as a game, I told them they couldn’t trick me and they would have to wait until we went back to Hogwarts to get blown.


	4. Entry #16 August

Journal #16 – August 

Ron’s bigger than the twins, but not as big as Oliver.


	5. Entry 17 august

Journal #17 – August

Percy’s bigger than Oliver….. a LOT bigger than Oliver. Even with all my practice I’m not sure I could fit all of him in right now. Alicia said guys get bigger, I wonder if Percy could get any bigger, it would be hard to get it all in his pants I would think. I wonder if Percy would let me use him to practice on.


End file.
